


The Spirit Won't Forgive

by kikibug13



Series: Unforgiven [5]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, no-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://findyourwords.livejournal.com">findyourwords</a> March 25 prompt: What keeps you awake in the middle of the night.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Spirit Won't Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> [findyourwords](http://findyourwords.livejournal.com) March 25 prompt: What keeps you awake in the middle of the night.

Pogue's crying seemed to abate; his breathing eased, anyway. Caleb was curled in with him, listening to it, to his heartbeat. Wondering if they could fall asleep like this.

Wondering if he'd be able to stay asleep, now or ever. Would a ghost haunt him? Would just the knowledge of what he had done?

His mind was in turmoil, now that he knew where the rest of the world was, or rather the most important person in it. It didn't change the facts. Nor what he'd done. That'd never go away.

_I don't know what to do,_ the thought formed.


End file.
